Pleasure & Pain A Kyman BDSM Fanfiction
by kymanismyotp
Summary: Exactly, this ff is mostly about BDSM. But: It got some plot, though! The beginning is, of course not that smutty, but it will get smuttier, I promise. - Kyle has got a crush on Cartman since several years now. When Kenny throws another of his parties, he thinks he should just try to make the first step. KYMAN - Explicit Slash Yaoi Content - Don't Like, Don't Read - WIP
1. Chap 1 Prologue

**A/N: Hi, guys. I finally started to upload my Kyman BDSM fanfiction, called Pleasure & Pain. Please take about 2 minutes to read this first!**

**1. This is just the Prologue. It's cliched, but don't stop reading, you'll see why.**

**2. The first few chapters won't be that much about BDSM yet, I mean, they first have to get used to that, y'know.**

**3. Y'know I try my best, but English is not my native language. **

**4. I really appreciate reviews. I can also take critic if it isn't just hatred.**

**5. Prologue is in third person view, the next ones will all be in Kyle's POV.**

**Well then... Enjoy!**

**- Jay**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Prologue (Narrator's Point Of View)**

Kyle felt the black leather glove move down his spine. His wrists ached. Kyle stood chained to the wall in Cartman's basement, facing the cold stone wall. His green hat and the orange jacket (which he still wore after all those years; they still fit him, because he's not really taller than he has ever been) were resting on the ground next to him like his pants and boxers did.

He knew that Cartman stood right behind him; he felt his breath on his neck, the gloved hands on his hips. Cartman didn't wear anything except for his black gloves and a red fabric band with his praised swastika on it around his arm.

To see his Jew in chains, that's exactly what he had ever dreamt of. He withdrew his hands off Kyle's body and took two steps backwards.

"Hmm…", Cartman shared his thoughts, "I'd totally like to put a gag in your mouth. But I love it just too much when I can hear you screaming mah name, Kahl."

Cartman turned around to a table, where he kept his stuff only for Kyle. Although they only had the poor light of an old, naked light bulb over their heads, Cartman immediately spotted what he wanted. First, he put on his black hat which matched perfectly with his Nazi uniform he's been keeping safely in his closet upstairs for several years now.

A second later, Kyle could hear Cartman next to him, whispering into his ear.  
"Kahl…" Cartman murmured softly, "you're such a pretty boy, Kahl. Such a handsome Jew! And I'll do everything I want with mah Jew."

He wrapped some of the red curls around his finger. Then he released his left hand from Kyle's hair and slid his back down, pressing the gloved fingers to his skin. Kyle moaned. He liked it. He wanted Cartman to dominate him. Now. He suddenly felt a strange object touching him there, where Cartman before had taken his hand away. Then Cartman drew a line from Kyle's back up to his neck with one of his toys he loves the most.

"Kahl…" Cartman said confident, "May I introduce you to mah leather whip?"  
Kyle swallowed, shut his eyes. He barely could wait to feel it on his skin again, but with more force. Opening his eyes he saw a shadow in his canthus.  
"Has mah Jew been a good or a bad boy?" Cartman wanted to know from his slave.  
"I've been a really bad boy, sir" Kyle answered obediently.  
"Nu-huh" Cartman answered snidely. "Being called sir is not what I want… At least not today. You uhm… Have to call me 'Master', Kahl."

"Whatever you want, Master." Kyle replied in response. He'd do anything to please Cartman; to please his master.

"So…" Cartman hold the whip in his right hand and hit it in the palm of his left hand. The tempting sound echoed in Kyle's ears. "What did you want to say? Say it again, Kahl, I couldn't hear you!"

"I've been a very naughty boy, Master…" Kyle repeated and smirked.

"Yes, you've been. And I'll have to punish you, Kahl. You better be aware of what's coming to you!"

One second, one spank later, Kyle couldn't help himself but moaned loudly. Cartman grinning sadistically at the first red, long mark his whip had left on the Jew's pale skin. Kyle could just take a short breath, and then the whip hit him again. Harder this time and with more power out of the hand which it were swung by. The pain struck him hard and made him moan again. He had always known that he was a masochist and that feeling pain turned him on, but when he was hurt by Cartman it was a thousand times better.

"Ah!" The whip hit him again. Cartman didn't only feel satisfied by bringing pain to his Jew; it also excited him to see that Kyle loved it to take the pain. It was pure pleasure to him to hear Kyle moan. That's what made him totally horny.

Kyle's voice nearly collapsed when he cried out as the whip struck him so hard this time, that there even was some blood that trickled from the wound.

"Let me taste it." Cartman said and licked the blood from Kyle's back. "Jewish blood", he muttered. "That's the best."

As Cartman's tongue touched Kyle's back he winced.  
"I really like your blood, Jew" Cartman eyed the back of his boy with the few red welts. "I wanna taste more of it"

"Mhm, I'll bleed for you, Master" Kyle responded, waiting for something painfully to happen. He felt a new ache on the right lower side of his back; blood ran out the cut, down over his cheek. Another time Cartman cut him, this time a longer cut, a slower cut, a more painful cut.

Kyle let out a stretched moan. His back hurt. He couldn't deny that this was what he wanted. A third cut, an even longer one crossed his back. He felt Cartman, passionately licking the blood from his back. The wounds burned. Cartman suddenly stopped and undid the chains which held Kyle on the wall.

"But, Master…" Kyle objected. "You'll see." His Master said and in another second Kyle wore handcuffs on his wrists and was chained with the arms crossed over his head to the thin-framed headboard of a scruffy bed. He laid there, legs a bit spread, but straightened, then lifted the head up from the pillow to see what Cartman was about to do. Said Master crawled on the bed, sitting onto Kyle, his knees next to Kyle's hips, their already hard cocks touching. Cartman glanced all over at Kyle, smirked.

"Hurt me, Master" Kyle begged.  
"Oh, you can bet your fucking faggy Jew ass I will!" Cartman held his hand the way that Kyle could see the shiny razor blade in it.

"This will remind you of what you are, Kahl" Cartman said and with these words he put the blade on Kyle's white skin again, this time on his stomach, and cut the Jewish Star of David in. He led the blade in slow, especially painful straight lines through Kyle's flesh. Kyle shut his eyes, threw his head back until he touched the bedframe and let out a deep moan as the blade slid through his skin and left a burning pain. His stomach began to hurt just as like as his back did.

Cartman felt Kyle's growing erection right beneath his. He knew exactly what turned Kyle on. He wanted to feel real pain. Yeah, his dirty Jew slut wanted to be used; to be abused.

"And this" Cartman continued "will remind you of which Master you're the slave of!" He took the blade a little bit more to the left side and cut a sloppy swastika in. Kyle moaned even more caused by the pain in a new area of his body.

Blood was draining from Kyle's cuts onto the already dirty sheets. Kyle gasped, he enjoyed the pain Cartman caused him.

"M-Master?" Kyle panted.  
"Yeah, Jew-Rat?" Cartman answered glancing down on his work.  
"F-Fuck me!" The Jew begged while breathing heavily.  
"What was that, Kahl? I couldn't hear you!"  
"I-I want you to f-fuck me, Master!"  
His slave begged louder.  
"You want me to what?" Cartman just loved it to provoke his bottom. He smirked.  
"GOD DAMNIT! JUST FUCKIN' FUCK ME!" Kyle screamed helplessly aroused.  
"That's mah Jew!" Cartman said and touched Kyle's chest, moved his hand further down, right between the two signs he cut in which were covered from dried blood. Then he took his gloves off and held three fingers in front of Kyle's mouth.  
"Open ya mouth, Jew. And suck 'em!"  
Kyle obeyed instantly, sucking at his master's fingers to cover them in his saliva.

Cartman withdrew his fingers of Kyle's mouth and knelt next to him to spread his legs. He spit in his other hand and first prepared his own rock-hard, of pre-cum leaking cock, while Kyle watched his master. Then Cartman held one of Kyle's legs up and shoved two fingers at once up the Jew's entrance. Kyle flinched as he felt Cartman's fingers up his ass stretching his hole roughly and moaned again. Cartman looked down on his Jew and could barely wait to replace his fingers with his cock. But Kyle needed to be prepared, 'cause he got such a tight hole this little Jew-Slut. So he added his third finger, stretching Kyle to his widest.

"Are you ready, Kahl?" Cartman asked just because of courtesy which was actually placed wrong here.  
"Y-yes, Master!" Kyle pressed out between his moans.

Cartman pulled out his fingers, opened Kyle's legs more and placed his cock to Kyle's entrance. He began to thrust into him, another moan slipped out Kyle's mouth, but this time also his master moaned. Although Kyle was very tight, he felt great around Cartman's cock.

He held Kyle's hips in his hand and shoved his dick with another thrust deeper into him. Kyle's voice nearly collapsed as Cartman hit his prostate with a strong ferocity. He picked up the pace and fucked him even harder.

Kyle clenched his teeth and tried to get enough air.  
"Moan, Jew!" Cartman commanded. "I want to hear you moan louder, Kahl!"

Kyle didn't need to be told; he had to moan hardly of Cartman's movements.  
"Aah, Cart-, aah, m-master!"

He felt every thrust flooding his whole body. There was pure fire in his veins.

"A-ah, M-Master, I'm gonna-"  
"No, Kahl, you gotta wait. You can't come before I do!"  
Cartman said and then shoved his dick harder and faster into Kyle.

"I-I'm also close, Kahl!" He warned and shut his eyes.  
"Aah, C-Cartman!" Kyle moaned; he knew that he was close, too. Very close.

A few thrusts more, a few moans more. "I-I'm coming Kahl!"  
He said and right in this moment he shot his load into him. Kyle shut his eyes; his climax hit him hard. It was so penetrating that the only thing Kyle saw was white.

Only white and when he opened the eyes it was black and dark. Just dark. He sat up and panted. It was the only thing he could hear right now.  
"No!" He gasped, considering the fact that he just had one of his wet dreams again in which he had kinky sex with Cartman. It hasn't been the first time he dreamt about them and their fetish playings. He was covered in sweat and he knew he had also cum in his boxers. Replaying his dream before his eyes, the totally attracting pictures flashed through his mind. He took a deep breath. He couldn't take it anymore, because he wanted to do such kink finally for real. And he wanted to do it with his arch enemy, Eric Theodore Cartman, the probably racist, meanest person he had ever known.


	2. Chap 2 Else Our Life'd Be Too Boring

**A/N: So, this is the next part of the story:_Chapter 2 - "Else Our Life Would Be Too Boring"_ in Kyle's point of view.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Else Our Life Would Be Too Boring (Kyle's POV)**

I looked at the angry face that stared back at me from the mirror in the bathroom. I usually really like my fire red curls, but sometimes like today I hate them. Jewfro named Cartman my hair. Damn, Cartman… I had to think about him again. I closed my eyes and saw his face clearly before me, smiling brightly. I imagined I'd stroke his hair, while his hazel eyes stared at me.

"Kyle? Kyle, please, I gotta pee!" Ike screamed through the closed door, tearing me roughly out of my thoughts; out of my day-dreams.

I threw a last gaze at myself, and then opened the door. "Here you go." I said and watched my brother as he ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

I went downstairs fully dressed to meet my parents in the kitchen. My father read the newspaper at the table; my mother did the dishes at the sink.

"Morning" I said and opened the fridge looking at what my mom bought at the grocery store yesterday.

What is Cartman gonna eat for breakfast today?

This thought flashed through my mind and I shook my head to get it off although I was used to such thoughts. Cartman had taken possession of my mind all the time since a long time ago. I'd like to tell him, but I just can't. I mean, we aren't really good friends, in fact he hates me, If I remember right, he hated me since the day we've met first.

I took out a bowl, poured some milk in it and added cornflakes. Then I sat next to my dad. I read the back of the newspaper he held in his hands, but there was nothing interesting. Since we went to High School there weren't any strange things happen anymore. Lame, I know.

A few minutes later, I stood at the bus station, waiting for the others. That's a thing that never changed.

"Dude, 'sup?" Stan asked as he walked with Kenny closer to me. "Nothing" I answered, looking at Cartman who was slowly coming near us from the other side. "Hurry up, the bus is already coming!" I yelled in his direction.

"Shut up, Jew" was his answer. The bus came and we got on and took a seat in the back like we did every morning since we had had our first day of school. Kenny has been silent up to now but as soon as the bus drove on, he blurted out: "Guys, you gotta come to my house tonight!"

"Who wants to come to your poor housing, Ken?"  
I sighed… Cartman hasn't much changed; he still was exactly how we knew him the best. Stan usually ignored him anyways. I couldn't.

"Well, what's up tonight?" Stan asked. "A McCormick-Party" Kenny smirked, he sometimes just threw parties even if nothing special had happened.  
"So, that's just another of your else-our-life-would-be-too-boring-parties?" Cartman inquired and Kenny nodded.  
"Well then" I shrugged. "Nice to be invited."

I kinda liked Kenny's parties. They were extraordinary. Every time something crazy happened. And Cartman was drunk at every single party. I always hoped that something between us could happen… But so far never hadn't.  
We arrived at the South Park High and we got off the bus; then we entered the school building. It was Friday and luckily we didn't have many classes. It was only about 4 hours and we had lunch break. At twelve o'clock we went downstairs to the cafeteria next to the lunch room. There weren't many students, because the most of them had the Friday afternoon off.

"What's for lunch today?" I asked the others because I couldn't see the menu that usually hung at the wall above the buffet. Stan took a step forward and read out loud. "Cheese Quesadillas, Turkey Sandwiches, Mixed Lettuce, Vanilla Pudding, Juice and Milk. Ah goddammit, we just had that some days ago!"

We picked what we wanted to eat and went to a table in the corner of the cafeteria.  
Kenny was all about tonight's party although it wasn't his first one. Of course, I mean, he's Kenny McCormick, right? He needs to party… And girls. Or sometimes even boys.

"Tiffany is in charge for the drinks" Kenny informed us.

Tiffany was a girl of another class of the South Park High in the same grade. A long time ago she was together with Kenny, but he just isn't one for long relationships, so they broke up but stayed friends. I never believed in such friendships but it seems to work in their case. She is a pretty girl, black hair and big brown eyes, tall. But she is not a girl I'd date. Well, to be honest, neither are other girls.

"What about other Chicks?" Cartman muffled, his mouth full of sandwich. Kenny gave him a look as he'd just made a bad joke. "Of course, Cartman. All of her friends are coming." He smirked, so did Cartman.

Stan stared at his sandwich. He missed Wendy since they broke up some weeks ago. I don't want to say anything but I had seen it coming. They were always fighting a lot. He told me, he was sick of their on/off-relationship and I could understand him. Whatever, I'm sure he'll find another one. I mean he is nice, funny and looks really good. Ok stop, I thought. I don't wanna think about my friends and their ex-gfs now…

Today will be another McCormick Party and Cartman is going. That means, I will do so, too.

After three other hours, we were finally finished with classes for this week. Kenny couldn't wait to get home to prepare for the party. He's so cute when he cares about something that much…

We sat in the back part of the bus and talked about what we were gonna do tonight.

At home I stood a while in front of my closet, trying to decide what to wear after I had showered a half an hour. I chose black jeans and a greenish plaid shirt. Then I went to the bathroom to do my hair. I brushed it, then fixed it with hair spray. Yes, I sometimes actually use hair spray, because I got a fucking stubborn Jewfro.

I checked my cell phone to see what time it was and saw I still got enough time to eat something. I told my mom I'd be back later this night from the party at Kenny's and she told me to be careful. Yes, mom, I always am.

I stepped into a pair of black Converse then got on my way to Kenny's. I wondered if already some people were there. Kenny's parties didn't have a time when they started. It was all just like, you could come after it had got dark.

When I arrived I already saw blurry light from the windows of the McCormick's house; loud cheering and laughing could be heard. I knocked at the door and Kenny himself opened. "Kyle! Come in, dude!" I noticed that he had already drunk something when he held open the door that I could enter.

I saw Craig, Stan, Bebe, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Wendy, Red, Tweek, Nichole and Kevin. There were also Tiffany plus some girls and boys I didn't know who appeared to be these friends Kenny had spoken of, but nowhere a trace of Cartman. He said he'd come, right?


	3. Chap 3 The McCormick Party

**A/N: So, in this chapter, there isn't really much happening, I know. It's a bit boring, because I wanted to show you that Kyle is just walking around unsystematically at Kenny's party. (He's only going there, because he knows, Cartman's there.)  
But... Maybe you can guess from the end; the next chapter is going to be interesting! ;)  
Enjoy! (And excuse my bad habit to put such long A/Ns on the top of my chapters (if anyone is even reading them...))**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The McCormick Party (Kyle's POV)**

I wonder where he was. "Ken?" I asked the blond, who was standing next to the table who was used as a bar with all kinds of bottles of alcohol for drinks on it. Kenny turned around and Tiffany he was speaking with, smiled at me. "Yes, Kyle?" He answered and took a sip of the glass he held. "Uhm… Do you have a clue where Cartman is?"

He smirked. "So, you're looking for Cartman? Wow, what a rare moment, uhm… He's definitely already here, but I don't know exactly where… Guess you gotta search around the house, sorry dude." He shrugged and took another sip of his mixed drink. "Well then…" I said and turned around. Then I got an idea. I entered the kitchen and forced myself no to laugh. Sure, I should have checked the kitchen before fearing he wasn't anywhere.

"Hungry?" I asked the brunet standing in front of the fridge showing me his back. "Shut up, Jew, I haven't had anything for dinner yet." He closed the fridge, opened up a kitchen cabinet and took out a bag of cheesy poofs.

No, he really hadn't changed much. He still was big boned. Not like the fatass back in Elementary School, but by far not skinny like Kenny or Stan or me. They still called him a fatass but sometimes it seemed as he wouldn't even care anymore. He knew he looked good. In my opinion he was fuckin' hot, but I don't know if that counted.

"Kahl?" He asked hesitantly as I realized I had been staring at his body the whole time. "Wh-What?" I asked back confused. I looked at him and was kinda glad that it was dark enough in the kitchen to hide that I was blushing. God, how I hated it.

"Already seen one to pick up?" He said, shoveling another hand full of cheesy poofs into his mouth. "What?" I repeated still confused. "Yeah, I mean there are a lot of chicks out there in the McCormick living room." Oh. that was what he was talking about.

"No, not yet." As if I would be interested in them. He shrugged, then walked over to the others with the cheesy poofs bag in his hand. I followed him through the door back into the living room. Loud music came from the stereo on the back where some people were dancing. I saw some of them sitting on the couch smoking some pot or something. That had never been my thing. Others sat in a corner and played some game.

"Kyle? You gotta try this one!" Kenny stood close to me and gave me a drink. "What's in it?" I asked to be sure he wasn't poisoning me. "Some great stuff." Kenny said and walked away laughing.

I took a little sip. Wow, actually this stuff didn't taste that bad. I went towards Cartman who was leaning against a wall, drinking. He had already finished his bag of cheesy poofs.

"What's that?" He asked as he saw my drink. "I don't know" I answered honestly. "Kenny just gave it to me."

"Well, Jew, I think we'll meet later again." He said and went to some girls over at the other side of the room.

Well, that sure had been a short conversation. I looked around for Stan, but couldn't find him anywhere. So I decided to go outside, to the backyard. They had made a fire in a small stone pit; everywhere were laying empty bottles around; cans; even some people.

I guess there were about one hundred people for sure. That's much for a spontaneous, no-reason-party.

I was about to take a round through the backyard when I heard a loud clink. Someone had broken the glass of the terrace door!

Well, damn, that's something that had never happened before.  
I heard how Kenny yelled at someone, but I didn't understand a word.  
As I had made a round and entered the house through the front door again, I saw Stan and Wendy talking in a corner.

I suddenly began to feel that I had drunk alcohol. Well, my head began to feel a bit heavy, but I decided to get another glass of that delicious drink. I asked Kenny for another one and he just said I should ask the 'barkeeper' there for a McCormick-Drink. I did so and got another.

So far I hadn't really done much at this party, so I wanted to search Cartman again. I just wanted to speak with him, that's not forbidden, was it? I took a sip of my drink and looked around.

But as I saw where he was going, I decided against my plan. There he was on the stairs, getting guided by a tall, blonde girl to the upper floor where Kenny provided the bedrooms to those who wanted to have fun.


	4. Chap 4 The Reality Feels Hard

**A/N:**

**Well, here's the next chapter! I think you'll see soon where it's going... Enjoy!**

**And: Thanks a lot for all the reviews and follows and favorites!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Reality Feels Hard (Kyle's POV)**

I suddenly felt like I'd gonna throw up. Of course I knew exactly what they would be doing up there. Well, there were my chances passing by.

I wanted to run home where I could release my anger. For at least five minutes I've had to be staring at the floor. I was angry and sad at once. Meanwhile I still felt a strange feeling in my stomach I didn't trust.

Unfortunately the only bathroom was on the upper floor. Goddammit!  
What was I supposed to do now?

After a while I decided to go upstairs, though. What was the worst that could happen up there? That they had left the door open while they- Stop, Kyle! Just… NO.

Now I felt really bad, so I put the glass on a table next to me and hurried upstairs.  
As I began to guess which one could be the bathroom I saw a person approaching slowly.

I looked up and saw Cartman with tousled hair, supporting himself with one hand on a wall while walking. Judging by his look I guessed he must have had several drinks.

I still was just looking at him as he came closer. When he saw me, he smirked.

"What's up, Jew?" He asked and stepped away from the wall to stand on his own feet.

I contemplatively stared a while at him before I realized it was a question.

"N-Nothing." I heard myself answer.

He made another few steps towards me.

"Well, there was this girl." He began to tell. "And she wanted to do it with me., y'know."

If he tells me more, I'm really gonna puke, I thought.

"But I refused, Kahl." He looked into my eyes, but it felt like he'd be staring right into my mind. He was about eleven inches away of my face… Oh, dear…

"Do you know why?" Cartman asked and grabbed my right arm.

"N-No?" I really had no clue.

He pushed open the door next to us with a forceful movement of his right hand and dragged me into the dark.

I didn't know what was happening and just a millisecond later, he pressed his lips against mine.

The door was slammed shut as powerful as it had been opened.

I couldn't breathe anymore as he broke the kiss. Shocked and surprised I stared into the dark.

He still held me. "I want you, Kahl, only you."  
Cartman didn't whisper, he said it with his strong voice.

I still wasn't sure at all if that was the alcohol, or maybe another dream. But could that be the reality? Well, it seemed to be real; at least it felt real as he pushed me onto the bed.

"Say you want me, too" He murmured in my ear.  
I shook because of excitement.

"I-... I want you." I whispered honestly. I couldn't see him but his silhouette and I knew he smirked, though.  
"Good Jew" He said.

Another time I could taste his lips as he leaned in for another kiss. Lips on lips, tongue on tongue we lay on the bed in the dark.

Suddenly he broke the kiss.

"I may be fucking drunk, Kahl, but I am also damn aware of what we are doing here. And I've waited just too long for it."  
He kissed my throat down to my neck.

"9 years are a long time, Kahl. It's more than the half of my life."

I stopped and tried to stare at him while my eyes were adjusting to the darkness around us.

"That long?" I asked. Cartman nodded. "Yes, Kahl, that long."  
"But… S-same here" I whispered into his ear.

Suddenly he stood up and walked to the door to lock it. I saw him smirking in the moonlight that came from the window on the opposite wall of the door. "I don't want anyone to bother us." He said and crawled on the top of me again.

I kissed Cartman, begging for entrance with my tongue. He tasted like a mix out of alcohol and cheesy poofs. Cartman moved his hand between our chests to take my shirt off. I didn't see where it landed after he had thrown it carelessly across the room. Cartman ran his hand over my soft skin as I tried to take his shirt off.

Suddenly he began to grind his bulge against mine, causing me to moan. I somehow managed it to get him rid of his shirt, too. He pressed me against the mattress and unzipped my jeans, which already had begun to feel pretty uncomfortable.

I heard the loud music from the living room downstairs. But more important to me was the breathing sound of Cartman next to my ear. He undressed his jeans by himself, to get out of them as fast as possible. I moaned as he bit the skin on my neck firmly.

Oh, well, he couldn't know I'm masochistic, I thought.

Cartman trailed his tongue along my chest and sucked on my left nipple.

He tore down my boxers so I lay naked beneath him, and then did the same with his own.

Cartman leaned a bit back, but just to lean in over again; this time he led his tongue towards my cock and licked at the tip. I moaned again and grabbed my hand into his soft hair.

A few second later Cartman was sucking on my full length, one hand resting on my lower stomach.

I smirked. There was Eric Theodore Cartman giving me, Kyle Broflovski a blowjob! Voluntarily.

Well, my brain still couldn't accept the thought that he also had fallen in love with me. All those years!

"Please… Ah, Cartman", was all I could say between my moans.

He stopped and looked up to me.

"Fuck me!" I begged and looked back. Cartman smirked and walked over to the little nightstand next to the bed. He opened the first drawer and laughed.

You couldn't just expect one tube of lube in the nightstand's top drawer of a McCormick house!

He grabbed lube and another thing I couldn't see, because he hid it behind his back.

Cartman knelt next to me, than took my hand and chained it with my other to the bed frame.

This whole thing, particularly with the handcuffs he found, reminded me of my dream I had recently. Thinking about it made me even harder.

He covered his finger and his cock in lube while I watched him.  
Then he lifted up my leg to grant him the access to my entrance.

He shoved one of his fingers into me and I tried not to moan but I failed.

Cartman soon added another to find my spot he was looking for.

I winced as he hit it and let slip out a little scream.  
Scissoring me roughly, he glanced down at me.  
There was pure lust in his brown eyes.

"Just do it!" I begged. Right now, I just didn't want anything as bad as to feel him finally inside me.

He instantly withdrew his fingers and shoved up his full length into me.

I moaned; he felt good. It kinda hurt, but it could hurt more… And better.

He began to thrust out and in again.

Cartman moaned, too. He leaned forward and kissed me on my lips.  
It was a sloppy kiss, because of the movements he made with his hips.

"Harder, please.. Ah, Cartman!"

He smirked. "Well, my Jew likes it rough?"

I nodded hastily and gasped as he began to thrust harder and faster.

It didn't take a long time and I knew I was close. Very close, even though he hadn't touched my cock anymore. A few thrusts more and I'll be over the edge.

"I'm… I-... 'M gonna…." I couldn't say more. The last thing I saw was Cartman nodding, then I shut my eyes and came all over our stomachs. "Ah… Cartman!" I screamed as I released myself.

Just two thrusts more and I felt Cartman coming deep inside me.  
I panted and he withdrew his cock out of my now of cum leaking entrance.

He released me from the handcuffs and lay down next to me.  
The moonlight of the window behind my back shone over his face.

I felt exhausted. He stroke over my hair and kissed me on the forehead.  
Somehow this felt a bit wrong.

I wouldn't have ever believed that Cartman could be that… fond? The way he looked at me now. Cartman smiled.

"And I didn't hurt you too much?" He asked.

I snickered with new breath. "No. You could definitely go on it rougher the next time." I had to laugh about the look he gave me now.

"You want me to… Hurt you?"

I nodded.

"It will be my pleasure." Cartman responded and kissed me once more.


	5. Chap 5 The Next Morning

**A/N: **

** Here's The next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!  
Thanks for the Reviews, Follows and Favorites, I appreciate them really since it's my first long fanfiction!  
****Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Next Morning (Kyle's POV)**

Cartman and I went downstairs. We had dressed up really fast; our hair was all messy and tousled. There still were teens dancing, drinking and laughing.

He headed to the front door and I followed him. It was about 1 AM or something, but we had decided to leave already.

"Kyle, where are you going?" Kenny held me back on my sleeve. "You don't seriously wanna leave already now, do ya?"

He seemed pretty drunk. "I'm sorry, Ken, it was really nice, but-"  
Kenny didn't look at me, but at the boy who stood in the door frame waiting for me. He smirked brightly and asked: "You're leaving with… Cartman?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

"Well, sure, Kyle. I hope you two had fun here." He turned around and walked over to Tiffany who stood at the bar.

I grinned, yeah, we definitely had. But Kenny needn't to know that. Not yet.

Cartman and I left the McCormick-Party behind us and walked down the street.

It was dark, the street lamps barely lit up the dark road. Somewhere we heard a car pass; the noise sharply cut the silence that surrounded us.

I was looking on the ground as I walked next to Cartman. When I turned my head to look at him I caught him smiling brightly at me.

Suddenly Cartman took my hand wordlessly and then led me to the front door of his house.

He unlocked it and turned the light on. I stepped in, blinking of the bright light that hurt my eyes.

Cartman closed the door and locked it again.  
"Shall I turn the light off?" He asked.  
"Yes, please." I said. "It's garish."  
He did so and it was dark around us again.

Cartman went to the living room and turned the TV on instead. Fluttering white light filled the room. I sat on the couch and it needed less than a minute to let me realize I was tired as fuck. My head down in Cartman's lap I fell asleep instantly.

The next morning I opened my eyes and panicked a little, because at first I didn't know where I was. Soft light from outside let me recognize Cartman's room. I lay in his bed, fully dressed, but there was no trace of him. After a few minutes I got up. Wow, I had a really bad headache. I assumed Cartman must have the same problem, so I went downstairs to see after him.

He lay on the couch, still in the clothes from yesterday as well, eyes shut, his breath slow.  
I smiled and decided to let him sleep.

Suddenly a disturbingly loud noise interrupted the silence. Cartman's house phone! I went to the little table to get it before Cartman woke up. What time was it even? Who wanted to call this early?

I looked at the display and it showed Kenny's name.

"Dude, what's up?"

It was silent on the other end of the line, I only heard him breathe.

"Kenny? You okay?"

He snickered.

"Well, I wanted to call Cartman and ask him if he hooked up with his little Jew, but now I've got my answer!"

I laughed quietly. "Yeah and now you've almost woken him up!"

"Woah, Kyle, not that loud, I've got a heavy headache!"

"Yeah, you're not the only one. Uhm, tell me... Have you told others about... I mean, that..."

"You two fucked?"

I smirked, only Kenny was that direct. "Yeah, exactly."

"Nah, I was busy myself. And it's your business anyway. I knew it all before that this day, uh, night would come!"

"... You did?"

"Yes, Kyle, the tension between you that was fuckin sexual frustration. Glad you've finally done it."

Honestly, I didn't know what I should answer to this.

"Well, I think he's gonna wake up. See ya!"

I hung up the phone and turned to the couch where groaning sounds came from.

"Good morning" I said and smirked. Cartman blinked, and then looked a bit confused at me.

"Kahl?" He scratched his eyes.

"Yes?" I leaned forward over the back of the couch and kissed him. He hesitated but then kissed back.

Cartman raised his eyebrows. "That wasn't a dream?" He asked and I shook my head. "No, even if it felt like one."

He grinned. "Wow, ok, now that sounded fuckin gay."

I rolled my eyes jokingly and walked into the kitchen and asked what he had there for breakfast.

He told me that his mother was away for like, three days, whatever the reason was. So we'd have to cook by ourselves. I was ok with that.

I opened up the fridge. While I considered what we could do with the stuff in there (and there was a lot), a groaning Cartman lifted himself from the couch and shambled towards me. He slung his arms from behind around me and placed his head on my shoulder.

"What do you want for breakfast, Kahl?" - "I don't care."

Some minutes later I watched Cartman as he made the dough for pancakes. "I didn't know you can cook." I said smirking. "You see, Kahl", he said while he continued to cook, "my mom isn't often at home. Now, that I'm old enough to stay at home alone, even lesser than when I had been in Middle School. So I had to help myself." He shrugged.

The pancakes turned out really tasty. I ate them plain though, unlike Cartman. But because I was Jewish I couldn't eat them with bacon nor with maple syrup since I was diabetic.

Oh damn, right. I needed my Insulin. That meant I'd have to go home and get it, else I couldn't stay the weekend at Cartman's.

Right after our breakfast I went home. My mom was in the living room, vacuuming. She turned off the vacuum cleaner and looked angrily at me.

"Kyle! Where have you been?" She asked. I shook my head in disbelief and rolled my eyes but in a way my mom couldn't see it.  
"I've told you, mom!"  
"You said, you'll be home later in the night! I've called you several times!"  
I took my cell phone out of my pocket and checked it. Damn, she was right, 7 missed calls from home.

"I'm sorry, mom. I-..." She interrupted me but I didn't hear what she said. I couldn't tell her the truth; she'd kill me if she knew I stayed the last night at Cartman's! Oh, and if she knew that I had sex with him…

"I'll be away this night, too, mom." I said hoping she'd just let me go.  
"No!" was her furious answer. Shit.  
"Please!" I didn't know what to do. How could I persuade her? Goddammit, mom, I'm really old enough!  
"Where will you go?"  
"I'll stay at Stan's", I lied.  
After promising her a thousand times that I'd be home Sunday evening, she let me go, though.

I went upstairs to pack my things. A shirt, a fresh pair of boxers, enough Insulin for both days and my toothbrush, all these things wandered into my red sports bag. My gaze flew around in my room, would I need something else? I turned around; Ike was standing in the door frame.

"Where are you going, Kyle?" He asked smirking.  
I rolled my eyes. Now that I was seventeen, Ike was in an annoying age; 11.

"Nowhere."  
I closed the bag and looked at Ike. I didn't want to lie at him too and tell him that I was staying at Stan's. But I didn't want to tell him I was going to Cartman's, either.

"So you don't wanna tell me where you'll stay the weekend?"  
"No, I won't tell you." I said grinning.

"Why?" He looked a bit disappointed.  
"Because…" I hurried out of the room and briefly stroked his hair when I passed through the door frame.

I went downstairs and headed to our front door. To be honest, I couldn't wait until I was with Cartman again.


	6. Chap 6 Wanna have a shower, Jewboy?

**A/N: **

**I'm very aware of that the title of this chapter is kind of anti-semitic. But that's Cartman, guess we know him the best that way, don't we? ;)  
This chapter actually contains only one single scene... Hope you enjoy it, though!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Wanna have a shower, Jewboy? (Kyle's POV)**

After a few minutes of jogging I arrived at Cartman's house again. I rang the bell and waited impatiently. Cartman opened the door and smirked. "Hello there, Jewboy."

He let me in and locked the door. I put my bag on the floor and when Cartman turned around I grabbed his collar and kissed him pressing him against the front door.

I felt his strong hands around my waist and kissed him firmer. He broke the kiss and looked at me, smirking.

"I'm gonna have a shower now, you wanna join?"

I nodded, "Sure." I could really, really need one. I somehow still felt dirty from last night.

Oh well, last night… It still felt a bit… Unreal to be honest. But the cat that I've just grabbed Cartman by the collar, kissed him and he kissed back, made it real…

"You can put your bag into my room."

He went upstairs and after I had put my sports bag on the floor in his bedroom and my shoes next to it, I looked around. His bed, in which I slept the night before, was already done. Across from his bed was his desk; some school books as well as DVDs and his laptop lay on it. His closet was a bit opened, some clothes on the floor and some on a chair.

I unpacked the shirt and the boxers to take them with me and headed to the bathroom. Cartman stood in front of the sink and grinned at me when I walked in and closed the door behind me. I put the clothes onto the commode next to the toilet.

"Komm hierher, mein kleiner Jude!" He ordered in German which had improved since the fourth grade. He knew I didn't take German class and couldn't understand one single word, so he had to repeat it in English. "Come here, my little Jew!"

I took a step closer to him and he began to undress me.  
My shirt was gone first, my trousers followed soon and so did his clothes plus boxers. He shoved his hand down my waist and tore mine down, too.

Cartman took my hand and dragged me to the shower. We got in and he turned the water on. I flinched as the cold water touched my skin, but it soon turned warmer.

He took a little, little step aside (we could barely turn around, because we had hardly any space in here), so I could hold my hair under the now lukewarm water.

When my hair was wet, it wasn't as curly as when it was dry and it felt like glued to my head. I knew it looked a bit stupid and blushed.

I looked up at Cartman who now was holding his hair under the water. He was about eight inches taller than me!

Cartman gazed down at me, the water running from his wet hair down his face, his body. 'Wow', I thought. He looked so damn hot! I felt the blood rush not only to my face.

He smirked and I felt his hand stroking my hair firmly. I needed a few seconds to realize that he was shampooing my Jewfro. Then I turned around and threw my head back to wash it all out. I would have done the same to him, but because I wasn't as tall as he was, I probably would have looked a bit… Helpless.

So he washed his hair himself while I began to cover his body in douche gel.

I ran my hands over his chest while Cartman rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. He leaned a bit down and kissed me. "Gimme some of that shower gel, Jew."

I withdrew my hands from his body to turn around and grabbed the gel to give it to him. He squished some out and I turned around once again to put it back on the shelf. I didn't have a chance to turn myself back; he had made a closer step toward me and put his arms around me.

"Hey!" I protested jokingly. The water ran from his head on my shoulder down my body. Cartman put his hand with the cold shower gel on my chest and began to smear it all over my skin.

I closed my eyes; it felt so good how his hands moved over my body. His lips kissed my neck down to my shoulder. "Ah!" I flinched as he suddenly bit my skin.

"You like that, don't you?" He whispered in my ear.  
"Yeah." I whispered back. I couldn't lie and my half-erect member didn't either. As if Cartman had read my thoughts, he reached down my body and began to stroke my semi-hard-on with his right hand.

I tried to support myself with one hand on the wall, with the other one I held his hand which reached down on me.

"Do it again." I begged and gasped when he bit my skin in an area closer to my neck again.

The heat in my body increased rapidly, the water on my skin began to feel colder. Cartman stroked faster, his left hand reached out for my nipple and began to caress it. I flinched and moaned as he briefly tweaked it.

I withdrew the hand on the wall, took a bit of the gel on my chest and then reached down my back to the point, where his (already surprisingly hard) cock touched my skin. He let slip out a little moan next to my ear as I began to stroke him as well.

I threw my head back onto his shoulder and closed my eyes. I had my full attention on his warm hand stroking my dick, my hand stroking his and the cold water running down both our bodies. Ignoring my own moans unintentionally, Cartman's moans and the falling water were the only sounds I could hear at this moment.

"Hnng!" I ached my back, thrusting into his hand myself. Damn, I was close already.

Once again I felt his teeth on my skin tracing down my neck, the next second he bit me firmly. "Ah!"

Indeed I liked that, it hurt… In a good way.

He probably made me bleed, because he suddenly licked the same spot he bit before.

Stroking him, I picked up the pace with every second I knew I was closer and closer to the edge.

I released myself into his hand and he came just a second after me into mine.

My head back on his shoulder I panted not caring about the water that ran into my mouth.

He withdrew his hand and washed off my cum on it. I did the same, then turned myself back to face him.

He grinned then kissed me. I hugged him, drawing him close to myself. Our bodies slowly cooled down.


	7. Chap 7 Deal

**A/N: Yes, I'm aware of that I made a looong break! And I'm sorry! But here it is! The new chapter!  
Thanks for your patience! Enjoy!**

**I'm going to update the next chapter as soon as I'm finished!**

**- Jay**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Deal (Kyle's POV)**

It was a nice weekend we had. I needed to leave his house really early though and couldn't wait to see him the next day in school.

Next morning we tried to behave like usual (we promised each other on Sunday), though we knew that… That Kenny knew.

At twelve o'clock Cartman, Stan, Kenny and I were sitting around a table in the cafeteria and ate our lunch.

"Dude", I said, looking at Stan. "I saw you talking to Wendy at Kenny's party. Is there something up again?"

My best friend just shrugged. "No, she said that we should like, have a long talk or something but we didn't have time at Kenny's party, and anyway…" He took a bite from his sandwich and continued.

"Who wants to talk about relationship problems when you're at a McCormick-party?" He grinned at Kenny who grinned back at him.

There was one thing that suddenly came back to my mind.

"Hey, Ken?" I asked the blond boy sitting next to Stan. "Yeah?" He answered, looking at me smirking.

"What about your terrace door? It had been broken, wasn't it?"

Kenny's gaze got darker. "Yes, indeed. Some asshole broke the fucking glass. And no, it's still not repaired." He shrugged and his full attention went back to his lunch.

Kenny still was the poorest kid in school, however, he had a reputation here. Guess there barely was a girl nor a boy he hadn't made out or even slept with. Yes, he's 17 and a pansexual, little slut.

"Do you know who it was?" Stan asked. Kenny shrugged and added that he knew at that time, but was too drunk to keep in mind.  
Probably no chance he's gonna find out.

I threw a look at Cartman, he had barely said anything today. He was quietly eating lunch, listening to our conversation. Hey, I thought we were going to act like usual!

Like he was reading my mind he grinned. "Why are you staring at me, Jewboy?"

"I'll be right back!" Stan hurried across the room to the table were Wendy was seating with Bebe, Red and Esther.

"Will he ever go for another girl?" I asked more to myself than to the others.

"Soooo, guys…" Kenny said with a smirk that I knew what was waiting ahead. "I heard you had a little fun at my house?

"If you gonna tell anyone I'm gonna fuckin kill you! SLOWLY!" Cartman blurted out.

Kenny ignored him and looked at me.  
"So you're... Kind of together now?"  
He asked.

I didn't know how to respond. Are we? I mean, we just had our outcome last Friday night!

But Cartman looked alarmed at Kenny. "Fuck off" He hissed. "Kahl's mine."

I blushed, and when Kenny looked at me and smirked, I blushed even more.

"I won't tell anyone..." Kenny said.

"Good." Cartman interrupted him.

"...if we make a deal."

"What?" Cartman asked, studying the blond boy's face.

Kenny grinned like a madman and leaned over to Cartman. He whispered something into his ear I couldn't understand.

I raised an eyebrow in wonder as Cartman opened his eyes wide. "What?!" He blurted out in disbelief. Now I really wanted to know.

"So?" Kenny asked for a response and leaned back in his seat, grinning.

Cartman seemed to just stare into the air. "Wait, what's going on?" I first looked at Cartman, then at Kenny, but neither gave me an answer.

"Okay, deal." Cartman said and nodded at Kenny. The blond boy stood up. "Okay then. And I won't tell anybody, I swear!"

"Yeah, you better don't." Cartman frowned then turned his gaze from Kenny to me. I stared back angrily.

Kenny walked over to Token's table and let us alone. "What deal?" I asked.

Cartman shrugged. "Nothing, Jewboy..."  
"Hey, if it involves me, I really wanna know!"

He then just smirked at me, probably increasingly amused about me getting angry.

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes. Cartman can be as stubborn as my Jewfro.

I finished lunch, ignoring Cartman and Kenny, who wasn't here anymore anyway.

I really wanted to know what this 'deal' was about! But I was happy though because Kenny, the only one who knew at this moment, wasn't going to tell anyone. I still needed to figure out a good way to tell Stan. And Ike. And everyone else like... Like my mother. I sighed. She wouldn't take it well that her son turned out gay. And that he shared his bed with a neo-Nazi.

After school I found myself in Cartman's car, driving with him to his house.

Dammit, this week had just begun but I already wanted it to be over again.  
Don't get me wrong, I like going to school, but... I just wanted to be with Cartman right now... Not only for a few hours this evening...

We later sat in Cartman's kitchen, being served dinner by his mother.  
"How was school today, hun?" She asked.

"Boring." Cartman said. I doubt he ever said something else as a response to this question.

"And you brought your little friend with you!" She smiled at me. I blushed, smiling back.

"You said you'll be away next weekend, is that right?" Cartman said and raised his gaze to his mother standing in front of the sink.

"Yes, hun." She said.

He smirked, then looked at me. "Have you got time then, Jewboy?"

"Sure."

I was already now looking forward to next weekend.

We went upstairs and sat on his bed.

"You know, I can't stay too long today."

He smirked. "Yeah Kyle, your mother and school and such, I know."

"Exactly."

He leaned in and kissed me, pinning me to the mattress.

After an hour or two, I really had to go. Else my mom'd be really pissed. I arrived at home, just right after the rest of my family had had dinner.

It took another two hours but then I finally lay in my bed and realized that I actually was very tired.

Somehow I recalled a scene from today. The time when Cartman got really possessive when Kenny asked if we were together now...  
I smirked.

In the middle of all thoughts I suddenly fell asleep.

The next day, even the whole week wasn't really special. I hadn't seen Kenny since Wednesday... He had probably died again or something.

I had talked to Stan a few times, but hadn't told him anything. He was too busy managing his own problems with Wendy he currently had.

It was now Friday afternoon and I was sitting in my French class while Cartman was in his Spanish class. This wasn't the only time we had different lessons.

Not even 5 minutes and I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I was sitting in the back of the room for exact this purpose. I took it out and read what he wrote to me:

"Fuckn borin r8 here. Hbu?"

I silently sighed. Couldn't he write in proper English? I guess not.

"Not better, discussing exam. So I'm already coming to your house tonight?"

I put it back into my pocket and tried to concentrate again. A few minutes and it vibrated again.

"Ofc. I got a surprise 4 u."

A surprise? I wonder what... Cartman would call a lot of things 'surprises'...

I began to type a response but suddenly I heard my teacher raising her voice angrily.

"Broflovski?"

I lifted my head, not too fast though, and threw a look at the blackboard.

"Are you paying attention?" She asked.

"Of course I am."

Am I?

"So can you tell me then the solution to number three, s'il vous plaît?"

I looked at my work sheet... Where the hell was number three?!

Oh, there...

"C'est le garçon dont je t'ai parlé hier."

She nodded.

"Good. Next one... Testaburger?"

I looked back at my handy display... A surprise? I was really excited by now...

"Sounds good."

I put my phone back into my pocket and it didn't vibrate again.

I couldn't concentrate on the lesson though, my mind was all about Cartman and the weekend I'd spend at his house.

The rest of the lesson went by really slowly but somehow I survived. I walked up to the classroom Cartman had Spanish class in.

The door was closed yet, so I waited in front of it. Wait, was that Cartman speaking in there? Yes, definitely. Well, I don't speak Spanish, but... It sounded really good!

"Él dice que ha trabajado hasta ahora pero tiene tiempo de narrar de su viaje a Madrid. ... Hmm... 'Trabajado' es un participio del pasado...?"

"Sí, excelente." His teacher responded.  
"Bueno, nos vemos el lunes. Pienso que los deberes son claros. Adios."

The door opened and Craig followed by Clyde came out. After them Cartman left the room and walked up to me, smirking.

"Buenas tardes, mi judío pequeño."

"What?" I asked. He knew I understood only some general Spanish words.

"I said; good afternoon, my little Jew." He smirked even more.

"Good afternoon, too, Cartman." I smirked.

We went down the hallway to our lockers. Then we got outside and on his car.

We just drove past Tom's Rhinoplasty then I blurted out: "You wrote something about a surprise? What surprise?"

Cartman laughed. "But Jewboy, if I told you, it wouldn't be any surprise anymore!"

"Aww!" Well then, I'd have to wait, I guess.

We arrived at his house and got out of the car.

His mother was already out and we were all by ourselves.  
I sat on his couch and watched Cartman getting a snack in the kitchen. My cell phone vibrated again this afternoon but it wasn't Cartman for sure. I looked at the display. Stan!

"Hey, dude, got time? Wanna hang out?"

I sighed. What should I write back? I'll stay the whole weekend at my arch enemy's house?

"Sorry, dude, no time today. What about Wednesday afternoon?"

He sent an agreeing text back and right then Cartman came back with a plate with chips and cookies. He put the plate down on the table so the cookies were at his side and the chips at mine. He grinned. "Well, we'll see what things we have here at home you can eat unthinkingly."

I smirked. I really didn't have a clue Cartman could be that... Considerate.

We played some video game matches and then ate dinner. When we were sitting in front of the TV we got distracted really quick. Cartman held me down on the sofa, kissing me passionately and I kissed back in the same way.

I was getting fucking horny and increasingly happy that we were home alone.

I slung my arms around his neck and held him down, close to me.

He suddenly broke the kiss and whispered: "I guess it's time for your surprise now..."


	8. Chap 8 Mayday

**A/N:**

**FINALLY! Yes, yes, I know!**  
**As compensation; this chapter is extra long! (~2,500 words instead of ~1,000!)**  
**You know, I had ideas and stuff, but I just couldn't write them down! Maybe some of you write as well and know this ;u;**  
**I have no idea, how soon Chapter 9 will be posted, but I know one thing and I really wanna make that point clear:**  
**I. Won't. Give. Up. On. This. Fanfiction.**  
**Yes, some chapters will take their time, but I really will finish this fanfiction! I won't let it die! (ok, now it begins to sound dramatic ;u; )**  
**I don't wanna hold you back from reading the eagerly awaited new chapter! Go on and I hope you enjoy it!**

**(Thanks for the Reviews, Favorites and Follows!)**

**- Jay**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Mayday (Kyle's POV)**

He sat up and at the same time he pulled me onto his lap. After another kiss he took off my shirt and whispered in my ear:  
"I've done some research, Kahl. And I'mma show you what I've learned." He smirked.

What... What exactly did he mean? Before I realized what he was doing, I heard a little 'click!'.  
He smirked a little more. Did he just...? I wanted to lift my left hand as he gripped my right one and another 'click!' was heard. I stared increasingly excited at the handcuffs I suddenly wore. It was like he took them out of nothing... Did he carry them around all day long?

I really loved to wear them and I figured that Cartman must think so as well, or else he wouldn't handcuff me, right?

"Come on, Jew, lemme show you something." He got up and gripped the handcuffs on their chain in between so I had to follow him as he walked toward the door down to his basement.  
He opened the door and lit up the room. I swallowed. It wasn't quite how I had dreamt about it, but almost!

There was a dimmable lamp (quite dark right now) not just an old light bulb over our heads. Yes, there was a bed, but it looked fresh and done. No table where Cartman kept sadistic toys, but a closet with closed doors. A TV just across the room plus a couch with a lot of pillows; quite comfortable for a basement.

"Wow, I can't remember your basement looked like that when I was down here last time a few years ago…"  
He turned around. "Well, I kept this as a gaming room and things and stuff... And I dragged this old bed down here with a mattress which lay in the attic for quite a while…"  
He dragged me down the stairs and toward the bed. I lay down and with one hand on the chain of the handcuffs he pinned me down while he tried to undress me with the other.  
He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"'Mayday' to stop."

I didn't quite get it. 'Mayday'? I had to look really confused, cause he broke out in laughter.  
"The Safe Word, Jewboy. Whenever you want me to stop or if it's too much, just say it, and I'll break that very second and free you."  
Oh, now I understood.

"Whenever you say something else, I won't stop! It has to be the Safe Word, alright?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well then..." He continued to undress me. Whatever I wore, it was gone really fast.

I would have undressed him, but... Well, I couldn't... So he took off his clothes by himself (and that looked really sexy) and threw it to the ground where my pants and boxers lay as well.  
He smirked as he hovered over me.

"Hmm, haven't I ever dreamt of having you Jew down here in my basement, naked and chained?" His hand ran down my cheek.  
He grinned and kissed me, forced me to let his tongue explore my mouth.

Cartman stretched his hand out again and held me down. Pinned down by his hands and his hips, I couldn't move anymore.  
He suddenly sat up and reached under the blanket which was laying next him curled up on the mattress. He took out another pair of handcuffs and two keys. He unchained my left hand and before I could ask why, he had already chained it to the headboard instead. The right hand followed soon to the opposite side of the headboard with the other handcuffs. So I lay stretched out underneath him in a Y-shape.

"Hm, yes, that's somewhat better; so I've got my hands free!" He grinned and threw the keys onto the nightstand. Then he gazed down at me, still grinning.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked more out of curiosity than to say something naughty.

"You'll see…" Cartman said grinning and kissed me. "Well, I didn't mean that literally…" He leaned to the side and reached for a long strip of dark fabric.

The last thing I saw was his unique smirk. I lifted up my head so he could bind the blindfold behind my head properly.

"Hey, I can't see anything anymore…" I turned my head left and right with no success.

Cartman laughed. "That's what a blindfold is for, Jew."

I let my head fall back. Somehow this was pretty fucking exciting.  
I heard him breathe close to my neck. Then felt his lips on my throat. His fingers ran down on my side. I gasped slightly; everything felt so intense without the ability to see.

"I've got here something for you, Kahl..." His voice was soft. I could hear the smirk in it as he spoke. He stood up, but a few seconds later he sat on top of me again.  
I flinched when something cold touched my skin. It wasn't cold like iron; it felt colder. And somehow... Wet?

Suddenly I knew this sort of coldness: Ice! That what's lying on my chest was an ice cube!  
Cartman knew that by the time I must have figured it out. "I've found out that this is a popular thing to get into that stuff... Ice."

He dragged the cube with his finger over my stomach. I shivered; I already felt cold!  
He leaned to his right side and suddenly I felt how he put more and more cubes onto my stomach and chest.

He let some melt on the point he placed them (which can give you a heavy point-specific pain, letting ice just melt on the same spot!).

I felt the icy water running down on my sides. My head rested leaning on my right shoulder. Although I wore that blindfold, I kept my eyes closed underneath. Unintentionally I bit my lower lip.

All the muscles in my abdomen clenched suddenly out of reflex; I flinched hard and my upper body arched up as Cartman placed two new ice cubes exactly onto my nipples!

'Dammit!' I thought and shut my eyes more. I bit my lower lip harder. This was a... Really strange feeling. But it felt good... Damn, it felt really good!

I moaned slightly as Cartman began to move them in slow, little circles. I knew that he was smirking firmly. I saw him before my eyes, how he was putting those ice cubes on me. Awww, damn, why did I have to wear that blindfold!

My body felt numb in many (partially really uncomfortable) areas. I could barely feel the intense coldness of the cubes anymore which was replaced by this icy numbness.

I exhaled sharply as the cube around my right nipple was replaced by something way warmer... But just as wet. It took me some seconds to recognize Cartman's tongue.

The warmth of his mouth and the coldness of the ice cubes formed a hard contrast on my skin.

He ran over my chest with his lips. I could feel his breath all over my skin. I shook, the coldness gave me a shiver, but though my body started to heat up because of his arousing touching.

He leaned another time forward and kissed me passionately.

He drew back and lifted himself off of me. He crawled to the nightstand and then back to me. I heard two little clicks, and immediately knew what he was doing.

"Spread your legs, Jew!" He ordered and I obeyed nervously.

He held my right leg up and made me gasp harshly when he pushed a lubed up finger inside me.  
I breathed fast, my body was tense. Barely any water was left on my stomach but still it felt cold.  
I arched my body even higher up as he pushed another finger in and began to scissor me.

I bit my lip harder to hold possible noises back. Cartman must have noticed. "Moan, Jew!"

He pushed his fingers another two times in. "Aaah-!" I couldn't contain myself anymore as he hit my spot precisely.

"Yes!" He whispered and pushed even a third finger in. "Just to prepare you enough, Kahl..."

My eyes filled with tears; it hurt. But I couldn't say I wanted it to stop hurting, though.

He pulled all three digits out.  
I grabbed the sheet with both hands (as far as this was possible). "Here we go, Jew..."

He still held up my left leg. I drew my right leg closer to myself. I tried to hold my breath as he pushed in the first time, but I couldn't; I moaned, my face pressed to my right arm. Cartman had gripped my hips tight. He thrust out; just to thrust in afterwards again. This time deeper, he moaned as well.

'Damn, he moans sexy!' I thought and wished I could see his face.

He picked up the pace, pulled back and pushed in. I suddenly began to realize how fucking hard I was, because it began to hurt. I needed some attention there too!

Cartman held my hips firmly; his nails dug deep into my skin.

He thrust in another time and hit my spot. I gasped; he panted.

I felt hot; just the opposite as I felt before with the ice all over me.

My back arched up another time. I moaned.

"C-Cartman..!"

I knew he liked it when I moaned his name. And I liked it, when he did the same with my name. Yes, I liked the way he said my name. It was special; only Cartman pronounced it that way.

"K-Kahl.."

Oh, damn, now that was just what I was thinking of!

I gripped the sheets tighter. My boner hadn't been touched once, but though I felt that I was getting closer and closer to the edge.

Cartman speeded a little more up towards the end. I breathed and moaned heavily. I just wanted him to cum inside me.

"K-Kahl, I... Want you to... Look at me..."  
He panted and reached for the blindfold. With one quick move he tore it off my head. I turned my head and looked at him. It seemed that my look finally throw him over the edge.

"Kahl... Hng..-"

He shut his eyes and blew his load into me.  
I came as hard as he did, all over us, moaning Cartman's name.

Right after, he opened his eyes and looked at me. He panted; he was tired but grinned at me.

He drew back and crawled up next to me. "I'd have fun to just let you chained like this..."

I smirked. I liked those handcuffs; yes indeed I did, but... I wanted to hug and kiss him so badly right now...

He took the keys from the nightstand and unlocked the handcuffs.

He leaned down and whispered. "I would have had another surprise for you, but I just wanted you so bad, I guess I have to wait with it until next time."

Damn, now I wanted to know what it was!

He softly licked my ear. I gripped for his arm and dragged him closer.

"Come here." I muttered tiredly. I just wanted to have him close to me right now.

We lay there for a while, but then got up, though. He wanted to clean me, but I thought it was a better idea to just shower. So we went to have a shower (not together this time), and then just casually sat on the couch, after we also had cleaned up the mess in the basement.

I felt totally tired and I knew so did Cartman. We decided to go to sleep now,

I lay on my left side and waited for Cartman to come to bed after he would have brushed his teeth. After 2 minutes (I already felt like sleeping) he came.

He slipped beneath the blanked and spooned me from behind. I snickered slightly; I wouldn't have thought that Cartman would ever do such a thing. But it was... Cute. Yes, that's what I meant... Cartman and cute, this... Doesn't fit together well for me...

Saturday

We slept in until 1 PM. Cartman woke up first. He softly kissed me awake. I opened my eyes and looked into his smirking face.

"Good Morning, Kahl."

"Good Morning..."  
I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I wanted to sit up, so that I wouldn't fall asleep anymore, but...

'Damn, this is awkward...'  
Morning wood.  
I blushed.

He looked at me. "Is something wrong?"

I blushed harder.

"I-... Uh..." I didn't even know what to say. My hand on the blanket tensed; my knuckles turned white. The other hand I had gripped my pajamas pants with. I hoped it would go away before Cartman noticed, but... While I looked at him, it wouldn't go away for sure.

I seriously began to wonder if Cartman really could read minds as he suddenly reached under the blanket with his right hand.

I gasped and immediately covered my mouth with one hand, as soon as he had gently touched the bulge through my boxers.  
He grinned.

"Don't worry, Kahl, I'll help you."

He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"It's okay... Really... You can just..."

But he ignored me. His hand found the way beneath the waistband really fast; his hand glided down and reached for my semi-hard-on.

My head sank back to the pillow as Cartman started to stroke gently.

He leaned down and kissed me.

He withdrew his hand suddenly and tore away the blanket.  
"This time, I'll finish it…" He said and smirked. He tore my boxers down and leaned in closer. I gasped as his tongue touch my cock just slightly.

He then took it all the way in. I moaned. This was definitely better than to just let it go away!

Damn, he was really good at this!

I flinched as also his teeth gently stroked over my member.

He moaned and I could not only hear him but also feel the little vibration from his mouth.

I threw my head back, eyes shut. So I had no chance to see how he reached up with one hand and began to caress my left nipple as well.

I moaned and gripped the sheet harder. He sped up and I was already close again.

My back arched up; I began to somewhat thrust into his mouth myself.

When I came, I released myself with a whiny whimper into Cartman's mouth. I panted and lifted my head to look at him.

He made sure that he caught everything in his mouth and then swallowed. He grinned and wiped his mouth with his hand.

"Problem solved."


End file.
